The Real JT Yorke
by flippin-sweet-00
Summary: JT Yorke. Funny guy. Kinda geeky. Loves the ladies. That's how you'd describe him, right? Well, you're wrong. This is a tale about a young boy who was once happy, and it all went downhill. This is the real JT Yorke. ((please R&R))


The Real J.T. Yorke

My name is James Tiberius Yorke. Don't call me that. I go by J.T. People mostly know me as the geeky, funny guy who barely acts 15 and loves his ladies. That's not me at all…not anymore …My name is J.T. Yorke, and this is my story.

I guess I'll start with my home life. My parents want to disown me. They think I'm a stupid, worthless piece of crap who will never accomplish anything in life. They say that so much I'm starting to believe it. I'm nothing compared to my older sister, Heather Yorke. Heather goes to Harvard Law, in the U.S. She got a full scholarship there. I envy her. Our parents are so insanely proud of her. Heather has a fiancé named Peter Aranoff. He's a nice guy I guess, but I don't really know him too well. I'm attending the wedding in June. Heather's always telling me how much she wants me to be there. Me? I'd rather die.

Manuela Santos. The most amazing, beautiful girl in the entire world. My ex-girlfriend. She wants nothing to do with me now. Well, romantically anyway, which really blows, because I still want everything to do with her. I never got to tell her this, but, I love her. Not loved, love. I don't know if I will ever move on. She's gorgeous with her lush black hair and big chocolate eyes. I love it when she wears pink. When she speaks, I get all wobbly in the knees. Oh and her smile! I can't get enough of her smile! Her perfect white teeth all lined up, her pink strawberry scented lips surrounding them. I remember the conversation we had the other day…

"Manny! Hi. Wow has it been a while since I've talked to you! How have you been?"

"Oh...um...hey J.T. I've been Okay, I guess."

"Uh…do you maybe want to…go to the dot with me after school today?"

"JT..."

"Sorry I asked…I'll be going then…"

"No! JT, I would like that a lot. What with Emma being back with Sean, and being in Wasaga with him, I haven't had a real friend to talk to in a while."

"oh…um...yeah…friends…so I'll meet you on the front steps after school, ok?"

"Sure JT. Bye."

"Bye."

Yeah. Friends. That's all we'll ever be in her eyes. But in mine…she's a goddess.

Toby Isaacs. My ex-best friend. I just had to go and ditch him for those popular grade 10s. Then I ditched him again for Danny Van Zandt. Toby's a good kid. I wonder how he's doing now, with Rick dead and all. I guess he doesn't have a lot of real friends anymore, but I hope he doesn't think I do. I have no friends. Those people you see me in the hall laughing and joking with, they aren't my real friends. I can't tell them stuff about me. I just can't. Danny? I don't care about him. I think I'm going to stop hanging out with him. He's gotten me in some deep shit. I mean a penis pump? If it weren't for that, I'd still be with the love of my life. If it weren't for Danny, I'd still have my best friend.

So basically, I have no friends. No real ones, anyway. My parents hate me and the girl I love doesn't return my feelings and probably never will. That's where the heroine comes in. Yes, heroine. I snort that stuff as much as I can. I mow lawns, shovel driveways when it snows, and even offer to take over a shift or 2 at the dot for spinner. All to earn more money to get more powder. I'm in too deep. I'm straight up addicted. I can't stop. Every Thursday I pay Jay Hogart and he gives me my drugs. It shouldn't surprise you that Jay is a drug dealer. But I'm not allowed to tell anyone. I asked him if Sean did too, cuz if he did, I doubt Emma would wanna keep things going with him. Jay said "If Cameron found out I was doing this, he'd stop hanging with me. And if he stops hanging with me, no more parties!" I just shrugged. I didn't care. I just took the goods and walked home.

That was 3 months ago when this all started. For the past 2 weeks, I've been making a habit of skipping random classes. I don't skip with anyone like Jay or something. I skip alone. I just hang around at the park and lay in the grass. I don't think, I don't do anything. Just lie there, and act dead. Dead. That's exactly how I've been feeling lately.


End file.
